Stuck Like Glue
by The Fearless Diva
Summary: After Elena was saved and Klaus was killed, Jeremy and Tyler got closer then ever. They've become good friends but is it just friendship with these two or could there be more?
1. The Beginning

**Title: Stuck Like Glue**

**

* * *

****Summary: After Elena was saved and Klaus was killed, Jeremy and Tyler got closer then ever. They've become good friends but is it just friendship with these two or could there be more?**

**A/N: So this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic . This is a Jyler Pairing. I hope I did the characters justice lol eventhough I tweaked their sexual orientation. :P Lol hope you like it and please review. By the way, this is AU but takes place sometime after season 2!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" asked Tyler after a few rounds of beers at The Grill.

Jeremy was pensive and did not answer Tyler right away, which annoyed the fuck out of him.

" Nope, I'ma be free that weekend, like always." Jeremy answered and diverted his attention to his food.

"_Fuck, I forgot he doesn't have many friends."_ Tyler thought, and suddenly he felt like such a douche.

"No worries man, you can hang out with me." he offered and immediately Jeremy perked up.

" This is going to sound really stupid but is there anything _**interesting**_ happening that day?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah dork, my mom got re-elected as mayor so she has invited all the adults in town to her victory party." Tyler said with a role of his eyes.

"Then why do I need to go Ty?" Jeremy said and scratched his head in confusion.

" I don't want to get bored and we always have fun, so I figured we could do something to pass the time." Tyler answered and began to eat his food in silence. As the minutes ticked by, he accidentally flicked some leftover ketchup from his friends, which just so happens to have landed on Jeremy's jacket.

The younger guy was shocked and in retaliation, he threw a piece of left over tomato from his burger, which landed perfectly on Tyler's face.

" You're gonna pay for that Gilbert!" Tyler exclaimed, already holding the sundae on his left hand.

"Bring it." Jeremy said and smiled deviously.

Tyler threw the all of the sundae with all his might but at the last minute Jeremy ducked and all of the white ice cream landed all over Matt. Both boys couldn't help but laugh at the situation and how funny Matt looked.

"You guys fucking suck." Matt said as he wiped the ice cream from his face.

"Sorry Matt, it was Ty's fault." Jeremy stated and pointed at said boy.

"Me? It was Jeremy who started!" Ty said defensively.

" If I didn't know you guys so well, I would have thought that you two are into each other by the way you are acting right now." Matt said and rolled his eyes.

Both boys coughed nervously and immediately changed the topic.

"It was nice seeing you buddy, but we got to hit the hay so we'll be fully charged for the party and the girls tomorrow, right Jer?" asked Tyler with a raised eyebrow.

"Right!" Jeremy answered and both boys high-fived each other.

"Okay then, now get out, before you cause any more chaos." Matt said ushered the two boys out of The Grill.

"Matt needs to learn how to live a little, he's such a party pooper." Jeremy told Tyler as soon as they were both outside.

"Probably has a dick stuck permanently up his ass." Tyler said sarcastically as he got to the driver's side of his car.

Jeremy just stood there helpless, not sure if he should ask Tyler for a ride or just walk back to his house.

"What are you waiting for?" Tyler asked and looked at Jeremy straight in the eyes.

"Get in the car, I'm giving you a ride retard." Tyler answered Jeremy's unasked question. The younger Gilbert quickly obliged and got inside Ty's car.

When they were close to Jeremy's house, Tyler spoke up.

"Remember you and I are hanging out and that's final"

"Ty its ok, I don't mind staying at home and catching up on my drawings"

"No Jere, enough with this emo shit, you need to go out and make new friends"

"You sounded so gay right about now." Jeremy said with a roll of his eyes.

"We're here Gilbert." Tyler said and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Later Ty." Jeremy said as he got out of the car.

_This better be worth it, Tyler Lockwood has never been a good friend to me but maybe its time to take this chance and see where it goes._

_

* * *

_

****

_Should I continue?_


	2. My Body is on Fire

_**Chapter 2: My Body is on Fire**_

" I gotta say Lockwood, I'm disappointed." Jeremy said with a smirk adorning his face.

"What? This party's not up to your standards Gilbert?" Tyler asked with an eyebrow raised and a shot of tequila already in his hand.

"It's mostly adults, and the music sucks." Jeremy answers honestly.

" Now you know why I brought you here with me." Tyler says and motions for Jeremy to sit down on the couch with him.

"Sheesh Lockwood, just when I thought my friendship actually meant something to you." Jeremy said sarcastically.

Tyler almost choked on his drink and after coughing for a bit, he spoke up.

"Look, you fucking know that I'm not good with my feelings and shit but I want you to know that I actually meant it when I say that you're my friend."

The younger man smiled and raised an eyebrow.

" You hitting on me Lockwood?"

"What the fuck? I go and confess to you that I consider you a friend and you turn it into some sort of sexual fantasy of yours Gilbert?" The young werewolf said rather annoyed.

"Oh Lockwood, calm down alright, friends joke around with other friends. Sorry though, if it sounded like an insult, I'm not really experienced in the friend's category." Jeremy confessed and sighed, when he realized he sounded like a fucking girl.

"Look who sounds homo now." Tyler added as he got in front of Jeremy, receiving a shove from him in the process.

"I fucking hate you Lockwood." Jeremy answered but smiling to let the other boy know he was just playing around.

" Oh really?" Tyler asked, quickly forgetting about the party that was occurring.

"Yup, so what are you gonna do about it Ty?" Jeremy asked as he ran off upstairs, leaving behind a very confused Tyler.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go Jere?" yelled Tyler as he looked through each room.

_I should be feeling stupid for playing with Jeremy but for some reason, I'm actually enjoying myself. _

"You can't find me Lockwood, I'm an expert at playing Hide and Seek!" came the distant voice of Jeremy.

"Are we seriously playing that game, what are you 7?" asked Tyler as he looked into another empty room.

"..."

* * *

Minutes passed and he still couldn't find Jeremy.

_Where could he be? Fuck, he's really good at this._

"Staying quiet now Jere? Get ready for the Big Bad Wolf to come and getcha."

Tyler began to concentrate and used his heightened sense of smell to finally track Jeremy. Eventually it lead him to Tyler's own room. He slowly turned the handle and was surprised to find the younger Gilbert laying on his bed as he browsed through a notebook that was filled with many of his drawings.

"Took you long enough." Jeremy stated, not even looking up until he had put the notebook down.

"So out of all the rooms in this house, you picked my room Gilbert."

"It was so obvious you would never find me unless you cheated and used you werewolf side to help you win."

"That's not cheating." Ty answered and sat on the edge of the bed .

"I'm bored, what should we do?" asked Jeremy as he made room for the older boy on the bed.

Tyler quickly moved and ended up on right next to Jeremy.

"Want to watch a movie, I'm sure I have something in one of those drawers." Tyler said and pointed to the ones he meant.

"Which one?" asked Jeremy since their were three.

"I don't remember, Ima go down to the kitchen and get something to eat; you want anything?"

" No thanks" Jeremy answered as Ty closed the door.

_I guess I'll just go through each drawer until I find his stash of movies._

* * *

Jeremy opened the first one and blushed when he realized it was Tyler's underwear drawer. He was about to close it when he noticed the box of condoms he had hidden amongst the many pair of boxers. Feeling like a creep for looking at his friend's underwear, Jeremy closed it and moved on to the second drawer. This one had countless of pictures in it,a bit curious, he took the album that had them and began to check out each photograph.

_Ty is sure taking a long time._

Jeremy thought as looked through the many pictures. Some where of a younger Tyler, others were simply pictures that someone had taken him when he was playing football. Close to the end, he noticed that the older boy had more picture of the whole Gang. There was one in which Tyler,Caroline and Matt were present and another where it was of Tyler with all the girls and then one with all the boys. As he was putting it away a picture fell out of it and fell on the floor. Jeremy quickly picked it up and turned it around so he could look at it. He didn't remember anyone taking this picture at all... He was so intrigued by the picture that he didn't notice when Tyler came back into the room.

"I brought you some chips and a sandwich, so did you found the movies?" asked Tyler as he placed all the food he had brought up on the nightstand.

"No but I found something else. Hey Ty, when was this picture taken?" asked Jeremy and showed the photo the older boy.

"Where did you find it?" asked Tyler as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I was looking for a movie when this fell out of your album."

"Oh well it was during the barbeque Elena had organized after Klaus was defeated."

"That much I gathered, but why are we cuddling?"

"Um, well you kind of fell asleep after midnight on my shoulder and then I guess I fell asleep too."

"But why did you keep it?"

Why are you asking so many questions Gilbert." He growled.

_I know the reason why, but I can't tell you Jere." _he thought as he looked away from Jeremy.

"Don't avoid the question Ty." Jeremy added as he got closer to Tyler.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" asked Tyler.

"Just tell me Ty, I'm here for you." Jeremy stated and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Don't. Do. That." He said slowly, almost sounding like he was in pain.

" Do what?" Jeremy asked confused.

" I can only hold on for so long till I snap Jere." Ty said in a whisper.

" What are you talking about Ty?"

"Fuck Jere, why do you have to be so fucking clueless?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that, you want to know why I have a picture of you and me so badly, then here's the truth..."

" You're acting so weird Ty."

" This stupid secret has been eating me up inside for months... What I'm trying to say is that I like you OK! " He let out and got even closer to Jeremy, there bodies pressed together and noses touching.

"I like you too Ty, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." an oblivious Jeremy said, his breath making Tyler's senses go wild.

" I don't think you get it Jere, I don't like you in a friend sort of way. I'm actually physically attracted to you."

"What? But you're straight as they come Ty. The Tyler Lockwood can't have the hots for me its just not poss-" Jeremy started to rant but was silenced by Tyler kissing him. Jeremy soon responded to the kiss and placed them on Ty's hips. The two kept kissing each other until oxygen became a necessity.

"How's that for being straight? Tyler asked, still having a firm hold on Jeremy.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait guys,**_

_**hope you like this chapter and please review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Wonderful Mistique**_


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 3: My Dirty Little Secret**

"_I like you too Ty, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." an oblivious Jeremy said, his breath making Tyler's senses go wild._

" _I don't think you get it Jere, I don't like you in a friend sort of way. I'm actually physically attracted to you."_

"_What? But you're straight as they come Ty. The Tyler Lockwood can't have the hots for me its just not poss-" Jeremy started to rant but was silenced by Tyler kissing him. Jeremy soon responded to the kiss and placed them on Ty's hips. The two kept kissing each other until oxygen became a necessity._

"_How's that for being straight? Tyler asked, still having a firm hold on Jeremy._

* * *

"I-I don't know what to say to that Ty." Jeremy answered, his breath driving Tyler wild.

" It's not hard Jere, either you like me or you don't." Tyler explained.

"I like you too." He answered and smiled, the other boy quickly claimed the youngster's lips in his with excitement.

At first the kiss was innocent and calculated but as the seconds ticked by their kiss got more and more heated. Soon enough an impatient Tyler moved then to his bed. The older boy detached his lips from the younger Gilbert and instead moved towards his neck. He gently bit a side of his neck and sucked on the exposed skin.

"Oh my-Ty, That feel's so fucking good." Jeremy panted and grabbed Tyler's hair to put them face to face.

"Didn't know you liked it rough Jere." Tyler smirked as their lips became attached once again. Out of nowhere, Jeremy inserted his tongue inside Tyler's mouth. This completely shocked the older boy but nonetheless allowed Jeremy to get some control.

_Not like I'm complaining but who knew Jeremy was such a good kisser!_

"The clothes need to go." Jeremy stated, his eyes clouded with lust as he took a good minute to just look at the boy in front of him.

"Well if you must insist Jer, why don't you take them off yourself." Tyler questioned with a raised eyebrow and looking even more sexy then usual.

Jeremy didn't need to be told twice, as soon as the words escaped Tyler's mouth he was greedily unbuckling the belt and pulling the older boy's jeans down.

"Someone's excited." muttered Jeremy once he saw Tyler's exposed dick.

"What can I say, Tyler Jr. likes you." Tyler countered.

"Wow, leave it to the arrogant asshole to name his own dick." Jeremy said and laughed.

Tyler soon grabbed the boy's head and pulled him in for another scorching kiss. Lips mashed against each other's, their tongues exploring the other's mouths. Tyler was so hard, it was unbelievable and when Jeremy's fingers accidentally caressed the tip of his dick, he couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan. This proved to be efficient since Jeremy soon began to jack him off and not even a minute had passed when he was ready to cum. There was just something about the way Jeremy was moving his hand that was driving him crazy. Just when he thought that Jeremy could not surprised him any further, the younger boy we stopped kissing him and went down on Tyler. Easily taking all 8 ½ inches of Tyler's dick in his mouth.

_This boy was born to do this, it's the best blow job I've ever gotten._

All of Jeremy swift movements with his tongue drove Tyler to the edge, cumming inside of the boy's mouth. Never before had Tyler Lockwood cum so much in his life!

_What is it about Jeremy Gilbert that still makes me horny?_

"Sorry about that, should have gave you a warning." the words almost getting lost in his throat since he saw Jeremy gulp and swallow all of his seed.

"Let's just say you owe me next time." Jeremy said as he dressed and left the room in a haste.

It took a while for Tyler to registered what Jeremy had just said, his mind still somewhere else.

"Fucking tease" He whispered to himself as he put his clothes back on.

_But hey, at least there will be a next time. Looking forward to that!_

* * *

**A/N: Well, the next installment in this Jyler fanfic is done. Thoughts or complaints? Let me know what you think by reviewing! There appreciated! :)**


End file.
